Space Oddity
by lelalemon
Summary: In a high school setting, Spencer feels like an astronaut surrounded by cowboys. But what will he do when he attracts the attentions of a cruel jock named Shawn? Will teammates Morgan and Hotch find it within themselves to stand up to him, and ultimately anyone else that threatens Spencer's safety? And what is Hotch going to do about these feelings? AU, violence, Hotch/Reid relat.
1. Chapter 1

Hotch and Morgan sit with the rest of the football team at lunch. That's just how it was. It's not as if they had anyone else to sit with or anywhere else to go. Most of the guys were alright. Some more than other. All more than Shawn. Shawn was the type of guy that gave jocks a bad name.

There were certain perks that came with the status. They were invited to all of the best parties. They could be with almost any girl of their choice. No expense was spared if they needed tutoring. And it was all of these things that made students of lesser social value try to please them. So, when someone like Shawn was paired up with a tutor like Reid, who felt his envy by feeling wonderment, it was all too easy to bend him into what Shawn wanted.

Reid was the smartest student at their high school, hands down. He was also the youngest and one of the weirdest. He'd been attending high school with Hotch and Morgan and Shawn for two years and in that time Hotch can't remember seeing him with anyone unless he was tutoring them. He didn't sit with anyone at lunch, choosing to sit i the library by his self. Never hung out with anyone. Even the one time Hotch had seen him out of school at the grocery store, the young man was alone buying bare necessities.

He'd considered speaking with the young man. He knew Morgan had as well. It had been a topic of conversation between them. But that was all before Shawn had a hold on him. Shawn's parents had offered to pay Reid to tutor him and the young teen had accepted. Shawn would compliment Reid on his appearance or his socks. Things that would make the younger man blush. Things no one had ever said to him before.

But Shawn was not a kind master. He'd convinced Reid that he must call him sir by playing on the boy's manners. "Come eat lunch with us," Shawn says to Reid. He's holding the small man's wrist in his tight fist. "Oh, no, I... I have a project to work on. In the library," he stammers. Reid is pretty sure that someone like him would only be invited to the jock's table if something bad was going to happen.

Shawn grabs his throat while he's still thinking and looks him in the eyes. "Sit with me," he commands. Spencer swallows and nods his head. Shawn lets go and motions for Spencer to sit. He is seated between Hotch and Shawn. "Gentlemen, Reid is going to join us for lunch. Isn't that charitable of us?" Shawn says. Some of the guys laugh. Spencer hasn't any food with him so he sits quietly and looks at the table. His hands rest in his lap.

"Are you hungry?" Hotch asks. "I don't mind sharing," he adds. Derek voices his agreement with that. Spencer looks surprised and then skeptical. What were they playing at? "It's alright. I'm not very hungry," Reid says softly. Morgan offers him a sandwich and Hotch hands him an apple. "It's peanut butter. I think the jam is strawberry. My mom makes it herself," Morgan says.

Spencer looks the sandwich over before taking a small bite. "Mm, it is strawberry," Spencer says. Morgan offers him a giant, bright smile. "Did you know that many Australian people don't eat peanut butter with jam? When offered, they will reject the idea as being disgusting." Hotch and Morgan quirk an eyebrow but smile at the young man.

Shawn clears his throat. "I want you to come home with me today," he tells Reid. Reid turns quickly. "I can't. Today's not one of the days that I am... available to stay late. I'm sorry." Shawn leans close to Reid and whispers to him. It makes them all uncomfortable and Spencer continues to stare unseeing in front of him. "So, can you come over?" Shawn asks again. "Yes, sir."

Hotch and Morgan both frown at this. They aren't sure what goes on between the young man and the beast on the team. but they don't think it's anything good. After lunch Hotch is determined to speak with the younger man. He stops him in the hallway when no one he knows is watching. "Is he going to harm you?"He asks outright. Spencer looks up in surprise. "He said something that made you change your mind. Did he threaten you?"

Spencer bites his lip. "He offered me double pay and I could not refuse." Hotch purses his lips. "Was there a reason you couldn't tonight? I can probably get coach Richards to keep him late, if you want me to." Spencer shakes his head. "I was just going to be with my mom. I can't turn him down... But thank you," he smiles softly. Hotch smiles back and nods.

At the end of the day he watches Spencer follow Shawn out. Shawn is poking at his and pulling at his hair and it fills Hotch with anger. "Why does he go with him?" Morgan asks him. It snaps him out of his thoughts. "Shawn's parents and paying him and he needs the money, apparently." Morgan frowns at the look on Hotch's face. "You like him?" Morgan asks. Hotch doesn't say anything.

"I'm not going to judge you, Hotch. I already know where your interests lie. If it bothered me, I would have already said something." Hotch looks at his friend warmly for a moment. "I barely know him. I just..." He doesn't know what to say. "I get you man. Maybe we can offer him more than Shawn's parents do and take him after school."

Both Hotch and Morgan worked after school most days. But both came from middle class homes. Morgan has a mother and two sisters that he's helping to support. Hotch is filling in where his father spends bill money on alcohol so that his stay-at-home mother and his little brother don't have to worry. It was unlikely that they could come up with as much as Shawn's parent's can.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer shifts in his seat. He isn't comfortable being in Shawn's lavish home- especially since it is only the two of them. "Have a seat. I'll be right back with some food," Shawn says. Spencer sits on the bed and digs into the backpack for the math he assumed Shawn was looking to study. He digs in his jacket to find his glasses and slips them on.

Shawn comes back with some sandwiches and cans of soda. "Thank you," Spencer says softly after he catches the can of soda tossed to him. Spencer delicately opens the top of the soda and takes a sip. Soda wasn't something he had very often. "Go ahead and eat. If you're still hungry I can have the maid make some more," Shawn says. Spencer shakes his head. "I'm alright. I'd like to begin."

Shawn crosses the room and puts his food and drink on the desk near his computer. Spencer places his soda can on the bedside table. "Is it math that you want to study today? I think your class is about to have a big test," Spencer mentions. Shawn sits next to him and smiles. "Has anyone ever told you that you have nice skin? Because you really do. I bet it's soft," he says while leaning closer to Spencer.

He brushes a hand down Spencer's face and Spencer doesn't know quite what to say. "Uhm, no... and thank you... " he stutters. Shawn runs his nose on Spencer's cheek and his lips brush Spencer's neck. Spencer jumps up. "I didn't come over for this. Please, I just want to study," he says. Shawn is smiling. He reclines back.

"I could hire you. My parents would pay you to tutor me, and I could pay you for other things." Spencer's eyes widen. Shawn could date anyone he wanted... But if he did, it would be leaked out into the populous of the school, and regardless of his status, they would look down at him for being gay, if that is indeed what he is.

"I'm not a prostitute. Either let me tutor you or I'm going home," Spencer says. Shawn shrugs. "I need help with math, then." Spencer sits further away from Shawn than he previously had and sets the math book between them. He's in the middle of explaining an equation with Shawn interrupts him.

"Are you still a virgin?" Shawn asks. Spencer looks up at him. "The exam will not be about my sexuality. I'm not going to play these games with you," he says. Shawn grabs him by the hair and holds him down. "My parents are paying you to help me learn. How am I supposed to learn if I don't ask questions?"

Spencer struggles to sit up. "If you don't tell me, I'll have to look for myself," he says. His hands quickly go to Spencer's pants and Spencer fights him away. "Yes! I am, just..." he gets up and grabs his bag before running out the door. Shawn runs behind him and tackles him into the wall.

"Please Shawn," Spencer pleads. Shawn kisses the side of Spencer's face. "This is going to stay between us, right?" He asks. Spencer nods. "Follow me. I still need to pay you for today." Spencer is shaking but he follows Shawn into a home office. He digs around the drawers until he finds some money. He counts it out and slaps it into Spencer's hand.

Spencer tucks it into his pocket and continues staring at Shawn. "I can pay you so well, Spencer. I can make it worth your time." Spencer shakes his head. He would not. Shawn shrugs. "I mean, you do need the money don't you? Your mom stays at home. You don't have a father. I heard my parents talking about it. So how does little Spencer pay all of those bills by his self?" He questions. Spencer looks down. He sacrificed a lot to make sure that his mother was being taken care of.

"And I'm offering you a simple way to make a decent amount of money. I'm not that unattractive, right?" He asks. Spencer doesn't say anything, but when the silence begins to peel at his skin he gives a tiny shake of the head. Shawn walks forward and presses his lips to Spencer's and this time Spencer doesn't fight.

"Come back to my room, Spencer. My parents won't be back for a couple more hours. I'll drive you home when we're done." Spencer allows his self to be lead back into Shawn's room. Shawn grabs his bag off his shoulder and tosses it to his computer chair. Next he pulls off Spencer's coat. Spencer hasn't stopped shaking.

Shawn's warm hands slide under Spencer's shirt and he physically recoils. "I... I, I..." Spencer stutters. Shawn takes a step towards him and Spencer squeaks. He grabs his bag and makes it out the door and down the street before Shawn can get him. By the time he's run all the way home he's panting. His skin tingles from the cold and he realizes that he's left his coat. He will probably never see it again.

He comes into the house and looks around for his mother. She's sitting at the table reading and looks up at him. "Spencer! You're home late. Why don't you sit with your old mother and let her read something to you?" She asks happily. Spencer drops his bag and sits at the table. She begins to read and he slows his breathing.

"Did you have a hard day at school?" She finally asks. She shakes his head. "I need to do my homework. I love you." She smiles at her son. "I love you too, my boy. I'll see you at dinner."

Spencer walks into his room and drops his bag for the final time that night. He had finished his homework in homeroom earlier that day. He hadn't expected to go to Shawn's house after school, but he had wanted the afternoon free. He sits in his bed and lets out a shuttering breath. he was safe now. His mom, for the moment, was lucid. But there was tomorrow. There is always a tomorrow. And tomorrow brings another tutoring session with Shawn and another day of his mother's health deteriorating.

He sits up and reads until his mother calls him for dinner. "Tell your father that food is done, alright?" She says. He sighs and shakes his head. She's already regressing for the night. "He's still at work, mom. It's just us tonight." She frowns. "That man has always put work before family. One day you'll be all grown up and he will have missed all of the important moments."

He showers and gets into bed. It's only nine, but he is tired from his long day. He makes sure his alarm is on and set before removing his glasses and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school brings very little change. He had had a nonsensical worry that his classmates would see the difference in him from what had happened the previous night. Would they notice by the size or shape or color of his lips that he'd gotten his first kiss the night previous? Would they see by the tarnish on his being that he'd almost accepted trading sex for money with Shawn?

But they didn't. He knew, in his logical mind that they wouldn't. Morgan is the first person that pays attention to him. "Hey pretty boy. How is your morning going?" He asks. Spencer doesn't know what to say. Did Shawn tell them that he refused him? Were they going to wait for a chance to punish him for it?

"I'm alright... How are you?" The man smiles another bright smile. "Feeling great today. Listen, are you busy after school? Hotch and I are going to pizza after practice. Would you like to come along?" Spencer blinks. "Are you inviting me so that you can humiliate me?" Morgan looks hurt for a moment. "Just figured you might want to come. You seem like a nice guy and Hotch seems to want to get to know you better. I understand that you're skeptical."

Spencer puts his hair behind his ear. Hotch wants to get to know him better? "I can go. I, uhm... Thank you," he smiles. "Hotch will be thrilled. Practice starts right after school and only lasts about an hour. You can come watch, if you'd like. Then we will head directly out." Spencer nods happily, but then the smile drops. "Is the rest of the team going with?" He questions. Morgan notices the hint of fear in Spencer's eyes.

"No. It's just me and Hotch. It's a tradition of ours." Spencer smiles again. "Thank you," he says sincerely before going to his own locker. When Morgan says Hotch he has to hold back his giddiness. "I invited your little bookworm to pizza after practice. He is going to watch us and then we three will head out." Hotch feels his palms begin to sweat.

"What if Shawn invites his self?" Morgan frowns. "Invitation only. We will order if to my house if we must." Hotch smiles at his one true friend. "I owe you one," he says. If only he knew what Derek might want in return.

* * *

After school Spencer walks to the sports field. It is a very unfamiliar territory for him. And never has he been here while not in gym class. He sits in the bleachers and pulls out a book. Halfway through practice he finishes and begins to watch what the guys are going. He can see Hotch and Morgan and Shawn. Hotch keeps looking towards him, and so does Shawn.

He watches amorously how they move and wrestle one another. He wonders to his self why he doesn't come after school and watch this more often. He watches them huddle into two separate teams. They go back to their positions and Hotch takes a moment to wave at Spencer. Spencer's cheeks burn pink and he gives a small wave back. Hotch is promptly tackled by Shawn, despite not having the ball or being in direct lineage to receive it.

Morgan helps Hotch up and the coach steps in the middle of what could have turned out to be an epic brawl. He yells but Spencer can't make out the words. Shawn puts his hand out for Aaron's and they shake before returning to their previous start position. Practice lasts another quarter hour before they're all heading back inside. Hotch and Morgan jog up to where Spencer is sitting.

We're going to shower and change. Do you want to come in the building with us, or are you going to wait out here?" Spencer's warm cheeks grow hotter with the implied offer. "I will wait out here. Near the gate, if you don't mind." Morgan flashes his bright, charming smile and Hotch gives a small one of his own. They jog inside together and Spencer goes to the gate to wait for them.

Shawn is the first one he sees, but he can see Morgan and Hotch not far behind him. "Come to my house tonight," Shawn says. Spencer looks down before answering in a small voice. "I already have plans tonight. I can help you tomorrow in home room." Shawn steps close to the younger man. "I know you need the money. Stop arguing and let's go." SPencer frowns. "Are you taking my rejection as nazlanmak?" Shawn tilts his head. "I don't know what you're saying. It doesn't matter. Come to my house and you can..."

"Spencer, are you ready to go, my man?" Morgan asks loudly. Hotch instinctually steps between Spencer and Shawn. "Are you alright?" Hotch asks. Shawn glares at Spencer and he clears his throat. "I'm alright. Thank you very much," he answers softly. "Alright. Let's get going. See you tomorrow Shawn," Morgan says while pulling Hotch away and making sure Spencer's form stayed in his sights.

WHen they're sufficiently enough away from Shawn Hotch stops them and puts a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Is he bothering you? Because we can help..." Spencer smiles at the contact. "He's a necessary nuisance. I'm fine, really. Where do you want to get pizza? Do you usually go to the same place every time?"

"It's not always pizza. Sometimes we just go to my house and have popcorn. You're the guest of honor today. What do you want to eat?" Morgan asks. Spencer bites his lip. "I don't know. I... I don't usually eat away from my house..." Morgan frowns at Hotch. "We can go back to my house and order something. I only live a few more blocks up the road."

* * *

The trio decides to order pizza to Spencer's specifications. White sauce, spinach and chicken. "You're a very unique individual Reid. I didn't even know they made pizza like this," Morgan comments. "Do you not like it? You should have ordered what you normally do. I would still eat it, if that's what you were worrying about." Hotch swallows the rest of his piece and grabs another.

"Unique doesn't mean bad, Spencer." Hotch answers. Morgan hums in agreement. Once the pizza is finished they laze on the couch. "Video games or movie?" Morgan asks aloud, though they both stare at Spencer for an answer. "I don't know how to play video games, but I would be perfectly content in watch you play, or watching a movie."

Morgan smiles and gets up to put on a movie. He then purposefully sits in the single-sitter chair so that the couch is left to Hotch and Spencer. Spencer seems oblivious, but Hotch has a small blush. He waits until the plot has begun to build before putting his arm slowly around Spencer. Spencer is so engrossed in the movie that he seems not to notice.

Hotch eventually wraps his arm all the way around Spencer and Spencer automatically leans in to his side. At the end of the movie Spencer realizes how close he is to Hotch and attempts to move over. Hotch squeezes Spencer to his side but doesn't look at him. Spencer relaxes and, though he is embarrassed, cuddles a little closer into his new friend's side.

"You two up for another movie?" Morgan asks. Spencer checks his watch and frowns. "I actually need to get back home. I need to see if my mom has eaten dinner," he explains. Morgan smiles. "Hotch can drive you home in my car. That way you won't have to walk far." Hotch smiles gratefully at his friends and gets off the couch before offering a hand to help Spencer up.

Spencer takes the hand almost reluctantly and straightens his sweater-vest. "Thanks you, but you needn't go through that much trouble for me. I live not too far away." But Morgan is already handing Hotch his keys and telling him to be gently with his baby.

Spencer directs him to his house and finds his self sad when they get there in a matter of minutes. Hotch stops the car and gets out. Spencer scrambles to do the same, suddenly nervous. He doesn't want to scare Hotch away if his mother is having an episode, but he always doesn't want to appear rude if Hotch expects to be invited inside. His heart is pounding as they walk up to the door. He turns around to make up an excuse when Hotch leans forward and presses his lips against Spencer's.

His heart fells like it's stopped and he leans into the kiss. "Thank you for hanging out with us today. I hope you'll do it again," Hotch says. Spencer feels like his legs might give out. Hotch presses another kiss to his lips before walking back to the car. He waits to see that Spencer's gone inside before driving back to Morgan's house with a great, big, glowing grin of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer wakes the next morning and smiles. It's Friday and Hotch likes him. This was good news all over. He makes breakfast and brings it to his mother. She takes her pills with a grimace and kisses Spencer's cheek. "How did I get so lucky, my little prince?" She asks softly.

He eats a piece of toast and rushes to put his coat on. The phone rings right before he slams the door. He hurries back inside to answer it. "This is the Reid residence," Spencer says. "Hello Spencer," a warm voice says. "This is Doctor Rydell. I have some good and bad news. Are you ready?" SPencer frowns. "There is a new medication being released that has been shown to be markedly better at preventing schizophrenic episodes than what your mother is on now. The downfall is that it is expensive. I need to know if you want her to be switched."

Spencer bites his lip. Money was already hard enough to come by... But he would do anything for his mother. "Yes. Please, I would like her switched. How much will it be? I can find the money," Spencer says. He hangs the phone up feeling far less enthusiastic. This new medication was three times more expensive. He leaves the house slowly and considers his options.

He sits in class but he can't focus on what is being said. He may have to nip the relationship with Aaron in favor of performing relationship-esque favors for money for Shawn. He could do that and also be with Aaron, but that wouldn't be honest. Or he could try and find a different job that would pay him enough. He would need to have money collected by Monday if he wanted to get those pills right away.

After school he watches Shawn slink up to him. "I tried to find you at lunch," he says softly. There's a glint of anger in his eyes. "I needed some space," Spencer answers robotically. "Did you get enough space? My parents aren't paying you to avoid me," he growls. Spencer looks down. "I can tutor you now, if you'd like." Shawn's face changes. "You'll tutor me at my house?" He asks. Spencer nods softly.

He gets into Shawn's car and catches a look at Aaron's face and he talks with Derek. They're both looking around and for a moment Spencer lets his self believe they're looking for him.

* * *

Shawn pulls in to his drive way and Spencer opens the door. Once again there is no one home but the maid. She places a dish of sandwiches on the table and tells them to eat up. Shawn grabs some soda and motions for Spencer to take the plate. He follows Shawn to his bedroom. Shawn shuts the door and puts the drinks beside the plate of food on the night stand.

"I'm surprised," Shawn says. He's still standing while Spencer is sitting. "I need the money. You're right. Your parent's don't pay me to avoid you." Shawn gets closer to Spencer than he's comfortable with but he doesn't push him away. "How much do you need the money? Have you considered my offer?" He asks. He begins to pet Spencer's hair. "If I don't actually tutor you, they're going to be suspicious and I'll lose my job with them."

Shawn snorts and walks away from Spencer to open his soda. "Do you really think I need tutoring? I'm not a beef-brained imbecile. I only asked for tutoring so I could offer you what I really want."

Spencer looks up at him in surprise. "So, we have lots of time to make my parents believe you're helping me." Spencer wraps his arms around his self. "What exactly do you want me to do?" He asks. SHawn's mouth breaks into a feral grin. "We can start slow. Let me kiss you. Maybe touch you." SPencer doesn't look at Shawn but nods. He feels his eyes watering with tears.

Shawn pushes Spencer back on the bed and presses his lips firmly to the younger mans. Spencer doesn't kiss back. He's trying to stay alert. Shawn grabs him and pulls him all the way onto the bed before getting on top of him, between his legs. Spencer squeaks and pushes at Shawn. "I can't breath," he whimpers. "It's either this or you on top of me. Spencer makes no effort to move to Shawn goes back to kissing him.

Shawn runs a hand along Spencer's backside and then up his front. Spencer wiggles at the uncomfortable sensation. He can feel Shawn rubbing his self against him. He's hard and it makes Spencer feel a little sick. Shawn kisses at Spencer's neck and pulls Spencer closer. He lets out an unintentional whine when Shawn bites him.

Shawn pushes him over and ruts against his still clothes backside before cumming in his pants. Spencer is shaking. Shawn lays out of his back and pulls Spencer to sit atop him. "You made me make a mess," he says. Spencer sits straight up and makes as little contact as he possibly can. Shawn swipes a finger through his mess and holds it up to Spencer's lips but Spencer keeps his mouth closed.

"Double. I'll double it. But you have to make me believe you enjoy it," he says harshly. Spencer clenches his eyes closed before licking the finger. He gags and pulls away. "God, you're so beautiful Spencer," Shawn says. He wipes the rest of his goo onto Spencer's tightly shut lips and smiles. "I need a shower. I'll pay you and you can go home."

* * *

Spencer takes a shower as soon as he's home. Shawn had paid him double despite his not enjoying it. He's sitting in his room drying his hair when his mother knocks on the door. "Spencer, you've gaot company," she says before opening it. Aaron and Morgan comes through the door. Spencer squeaks and pulls the towel up higher on his body. Aaron and Morgan, both blushing, look away. "Go ahead and get dressed. We won't look," Aaron says.

"We just wanted to see why you weren't around today at school. We were worried," Morgan says. Spencer quickly changes into his clothes. "I was there. I just needed some space to finish a project," he lies. "And I had a tutoring session after school, so I left promptly." He tells them that they can turn around. They sit on his bed while he sits on the computer chair.

"Is everything alright?" Morgan asks. Spencer nods too quickly. "Is Shawn still bothering you?" Aaron asks. Spencer doesn't say anything. "Are you hungry?" He asks to change the subject. "I was just about to make dinner," he says. "Actually, I need to get home soon. My momma is expecting me," Morgan says. "I'll go warm the car up and wait for you outside," he says to Aaron. "Good seeing you again, pretty boy." He smiles at Spencer and walks out of the room.

Aaron scoots closer to Spencer and puts his hand on top of Spencer's. "What are your plans this weekend?" He asks. Spencer blushes. "I was going to read..." He answers. "Do you think you might want some company?" Aaron asks hopefully. SPencer nods with a smile. "I would like that a lot." Aaron leans forward and kisses Spencer for a moment. Spencer's eyes drift shut and he puts Aaron closer for a moment.

Aaron pulls back happily. "I'll come over around noon. See you tomorrow, Spence," he says. He leaves the room and shuts the door. Spencer lies back on his bed and frowns. "Spencer?" His mother calls to him. She sits on the bed beside him. "Spencer, your friends looked nice," she says. He hums his agreement. "Spencer, virtue and honesty are... that is what makes a hero. If you're doing something you don't think you should be doing, you need to rectify it. The hero does what will be right in the end," she says.

Her words, he knows, were meant to say that he needs to chose between his feelings for Aaron and his agreement with Shawn. His mother probably assumes that Spencer has feelings for both men. What she doesn't know is that her words only impact him in the worst ways. The hero does what will be right in the end, even if he has to hurt his self or others to get there. And in the end, it was his mother that mattered most. Much more than Shawn. More than Aaron. And more than his self.

"Thank you mom. I... I know what decision I need to make," he says. She smiles and pats his belly.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer wakes with an upset stomach. He is unsettled and feels miserable. He crawls out of bed and pads softly to the restroom to brush his teeth. Only a few seconds in and he vomits into the sink. He takes deep breathes through his nose and washes his mouth out. He tries to brush them again, but after gagging another two times he gives up.

He turns the shower on and gets in. He lets his body sag against the wall of the shower. He washes his hair mechanically and scrubs his body. RIght before getting out he vomits again and sinks down to sit. He rubs his stomach an allows the water to go from warm to cold drops against his skin. He gets up when he feels able and turns the water off. He towel dries his hair and runs the towel around his body before dressing for the day.

He gets into bed and pulls his glasses on. He's almost finished re-reading Hamlet. It's one of his favorite required reading books this year. Engrossed as he is, he doesn't notice Aaron coming through his bedroom door. Aaron is calling his name but he doesn't hear him at all. Aaron sits on the bed and the shifting breaks Spencer's concentration.

"Aaron," he says in surprise. Aaron smiles at him. "It's a bit past noon. Is it still okay if I'm here. You looked pretty into whatever it is that you're reading." Spencer shakes his head and closes the book. "Hamlet. I've already read it... I just... You know, re-reading a book brings comfort and I wanted that." Aaron sits beside him. He puts an arm around the smaller man.

"Is something wrong?" He asks softly. Spencer shrugs. "I woke up ill. Reading makes me feel less involved in my physical self," he explains. "Will you read to me?" Aaron asks. Spencer opens the book again and finds his page. "I read really fast in my head... And I memorize everything that I read. That's one of the reasons I've advanced so quickly," he explains before starting.

Aaron sits quietly and allows Spencer to read to him. Spencer leans against his body and his strength and reads until his arms shake from strain. Aaron takes the book and allows Spencer to lay his head down on his shoulder so he can continue where Spencer left off. They read for almost an hour before Aaron starts yawning. "Are you tired?" Spencer asks.

They had only been sitting and he was fairly sure that Aaron had driven to his house. "I didn't sleep well last night," Aaron says cryptically. Spencer looks up at him for an explanation. "It's a long story... It's... Personal," Aaron says. Spencer doesn't pry. He cuddles closer to Aaron and wraps his arms around him. "We can sleep, if you'd like. Do you have anything else to do today?" Spencer asks.

"No. Tomorrow the team has to go to Woodbridge for a game. We have today off to rest." Spencer smiles and takes the time to run his fingers around Aaron's well defined chest. Aaron falls asleep to the comforting touch. Spencer closes his eyes and drifts off.

* * *

SPencer wakes to Hotch shaking him gently. "Spence, I need to use the bathroom," he whispers. Spencer tumbles out of bed and and hurriedly gets up. Aaron is giggling and follows a disoriented Spencer to the bathroom. Spencer sits at his computer desk and yawns again. Aaron comes back into the room and pulls Spencer next to him so that he can kiss him.

"I really like you," Aaron says. Spencer blushes. "I want to know if you'd consider being steady with me." Spencer swallows harshly. "I... Uhm," he can't seem to answer. Aaron's smile drops. "I understand. It's alright," he says. He moves away and Spencer grabs his back. "What exactly does 'steady' entail?" He questions. "That we only see one another in a romantic way. That our relationship progresses to love..." Aaron tries to explain.

Spencer bites his lip. "Let me think about it," he says softly. Aaron nods, knowing that this wasn't something Spencer would take lightly. He places a soft kiss on Spencer's lips. "Lets get to know each other a little better. Do you want to play twenty questions?"

* * *

By the time the game was over and they'd played another few rounds they were both hungry. Spencer sneaks Aaron down to the kitchen without explaining why there was a need for silence. Aaron seemed to understand and didn't question Spencer, which in turn made Spencer more curious about Aaron. They make it to the kitchen and Spencer makes the both of them sandwiches. Aaron makes to sit at the book covered table before Spencer stops him.

"We're going to eat in my room. it's easier that way," he says. He grabs his cup of water and Aaron grabs his own before they make it back to Spencer's room. They sit on the floor and eat slowly. "So, you have to be quiet in your house too, eh? Is she an alcoholic?" Aaron asks. Spencer almost feels angry at the accusation.

"She's sick. She's a paranoid schizophrenic. Sometimes she has these... Episodes that can be scary. A couple of times they were violent. It's best to just stay with routine and not disturb her much," Spencer answers. "She's still a good mom. She still loves me," he adds defensively. "I would never imply the opposite," Aaron says. Spencer feels some of the tension leave his body.

"Why didn't you sleep well last night?" Spencer asks again. An eye for an eye. "My father is, you know. He's an alcoholic. He gets angry when he drinks and it's just me, my mom and my little brother there for his to take it out on. I can't let him hit my mom, and I 'd never let him touch my baby brother, so it's just him and me."

Spencer is surprised. "He abuses you?" Hotch grimaces. "He's hit me before. It's nothing I can't handle. I'm trying to get my mom to leave him." Spencer frowns. "I'm sorry," he says. Hotch smiles at him. "One of my favorite authors said you can only be brave when you are afraid. You don't need to apologize for someone else's mistakes."

Spencer leans forward and kisses Aaron. "Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armour yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you," Spencer says breathily. "You're a fan of Martin?" Aaron asks before pulls Spencer close to him and locking lips once again. "Please say yes," Aaron says. "Be mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron has gone home without an answer from Spencer. Spencer sits on his bed. His lips feel bruised and swollen and his heart is soaring. Aaron is everything he could have ever possibly asked for, except that he is early. If he could only have arrived when Spencer is old enough to find a real job and not need to degrade his self for money...

He groans and lies back in bed. What is he supposed to do? He looks over to the clock on his wall and sighs. Maybe there is still time to set things straight. He puts his jacket on and begins the walk to Shawn's house.

He walks up to the house and knocks on the door softly. One of the maids answers and gives Spencer a sad look. "Shawn is up in his room. Would you like something to eat?" She asks kindly. "No... No thank you..." Spencer answers. He walks up to Shawn's room and knocks on the bedroom door. Shawn opens the door and is prepared to yells when he sees Spencer's small form.

He pulls Spencer inside and closes the door again. "Hello Spencer," he purrs. Spencer waves awkwardly. "Do you need something? Is that what you're here for, my darling?" He comes closer to Spencer and Spencer backs away until his back hits the door. "I need to talk with you," Spencer says.

Shawn brings his lips to Spencer's throat. "What do you need?" He asks. "I need to put a stop to this," Spencer says while pushing him away. Shawn looks angry. "What sparked this need?" Spencer steps further away. "I... I can't consent to this... morally, I know that this is wrong," he tells him. It's mostly true. He's not sure how he will pay for his mother's medication now, especially if he looses the money he was going to earn from tutoring Shawn.

Shawn grabs his throat and forces him to the door. Spencer immediately grabs at his hands but isn't strong enough to make him stop. "Morally? You immorally accepted money from me not twenty hours ago that you earned by letting me touch you. You seemed to be able to handle it then."

SPencer pushes him away as hard as he can. Shawn lets go of his throat but grabs his upper arms and pins him to the door. "I have had time to think it over. I can't live with myself and do that. I will tutor you or I will find another job," Spencer says, trying to be brave. Shawn throws him to the ground and towers over him.

"And if I stole these... innocent sensibilities? Would that alter your mindset?" Spencer scrambles up to get away from Shawn but Shawn is faster and holds him down by pressing a foot to his rib cage. "I... You can't," Spencer pleads. Shawn lifts the foot before reapplying. Spencer knocks Shawn down and gets up only to be tossed onto the bed.

"I can do whatever I want, Spencer. You need this as much as I want you. Why are you fighting me?" He gets on top of Spencer and ignores his struggles. "I love someone that I refuse to betray," Spencer explains, hoping to compel any side of Shawn that believes in love.

"Will they still want you after what you've done, Spencer?" Shawn asks as he smiles down at him. "Get off me!" SPencer cries out. He doesn't have time to consider that... Shawn ruts against him and then pulls his self up. "Will they still be able to love you when they know I've already had you? That you willingly gave yourself to me for money? How does someone love a whore?" He asks.

Spencer closes his eyes to stop the tears that were already sliding down his face. Shawn takes the moment to flip Spencer over but Spencer thrashes. "No!" He yells. SHawn slams his head into the headboard of the bed. Spencer feels dizzy and sick. "Please don't," Spencer begs. He feels ill. SHawn pulls his pants off and he fights again.

SHawn flips him back onto his back and slams his fists into Spencer's face. Once, twice. Again and again. Spencer stops fighting. He is spread out on the bed. Shawn hastily pulls his self out and jerks off onto SPencer's naked thigh. Spencer doesn't move. He's bleeding onto the sheets. He hopes that Shawn is done, but knows that he isn't.

Shawn flips Spencer's tense body. Spencer clenches his eyes shut and grabs Shawn's bedspread. He feels Shawn forcibly spread his legs and slide a barely slick finger into him. he is crying without meaning to.

But then there is a commotion in the house and Shawn sighs before pulling his fingers out. "You're lucky," he comments to SPencer. He redresses the both of them. One of the maids knocks on the door. She frowns when she sees Spencer's curled up body on the bed. "Marcie, how can I help you?" Shawn asks with a touch of annoyance. "Your piano teacher is here. It's time for your lessons." She closes the door again. Shawn digs into his coat for his wallet.

He pulls money out and tosses it onto Spencer's body. "I'll see you soon. Show yourself out," he says before walking out.

Spencer doesn't go home. he walks to Morgan's house instead. Morgan's mom answers the door with a gasp. "Derek!" She calls out. Spencer is holding his self and trying not to fall.

Morgan runs to the door and curses. He lifts Spencer's body into his arms and carries him to the couch. "Pretty boy, what happened?" he asks trying to remain calm. Spencer sniffles. "Ma, call Aaron over," Morgan says. She leaves their first aid kit with him to find his phone.

Morgan dabs the blood from his face. Spencer tries to stay still and not cry. Aaron bursts through the door only moments later. He kneels down in front of Spencer's face. "What happened?" He asks in a panic. SPencer's eyes catch on his. "I accept your offer of courtship," SPencer says. "If you still want me."

He never tells them what happened. morgan's mother fawns over him and makes him dinner. Spencer's face is swollen.


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn sits back in his seat. He's at the table alone again. Marie, the maid he's had since he was in nursery school places a plate in front of him. "Can you sit with me?" He asks. Marie sits down and Shawn frowns. "Eat with me?" He asks softly. "Your parents wouldn't like that," she reminds him. The help doesn't eat with the masters of the house.

"What does it matter? It's not like they're here. They won't ever know." Marie frowns. She makes herself some food and sits next to the young man. "Are you alright lovie? Do you need to talk?" She asks him. He shrugs. "Does this have anything to do with the young man that is supposed to be tutoring you?" Shawn looks down at the table. "I did something bad," he tells her. She wraps her arms around him. "Darling... it will be alright. Talk to me."

Shawn puts his face in his hands. "I can't control myself. I just want him to want me back. He's just like everyone else. I want him so much, and I want to be the best for him and he doesn't care about me. I'm smart! I made sure I was smart because I thought that would impress him, but he doesn't care. He just wanted to get away from me and now he knows I don't need tutoring."

Marie wipes his tears away. She's not surprised. His parents thought that all he needed was their money to be happy, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Ever since he was born they'd distanced themselves from him. They would dress him up to entertain guests when it would make them look good, but they were ever absent at his school plays and sent the nanny to parent-teacher conferences.

One of the nannies had put his schoolwork on the fridge once, seeing how desperate the young man was to impress them. His mother had thrown it away and demanded the maids keep trash off of her belongings. When he'd become a teenager they had even less a need for him. He wasn't cute to dress up anymore, so they kept him out of the way and went on with their lives.

Marie had always been there, though. And she noticed the changes he took as he grew. He grew more angry, more hateful. It was only a matter of time before he hurt his self or someone else. She regrets not doing something sooner. "What did you do to him lovie? You need to tell me." Shawn shudders. "I held him down. But, but I paid him when I was done. He took the money."

She sighs. "You did a bad thing my dear. You need to talk to him." Shawn curls into his nanny's arms. "I didn't want to hurt him. I just want him to give in to me and be with me. I just want him to love me."

* * *

Shawn lays in bed that night and wonders what Spencer is doing. Is he thinking about Shawn? Is he terrified of him? Is he going to call the police? He turns over. Spencer had caught his eye years ago when they were both younger. He was quiet and smart and so tiny. Shawn didn't know if he wanted to be the one to protect him or to overpower him. He chose the latter because he lost control.

If he had been Morgan or Hotch... If he had been the one to protect him from the other kids at school would that have made him fall in love with Shawn? He turns back over. It isn't fair. He loves Spencer. He always had. How long had Hotch or Morgan even realized that he existed? Certainly not as long as Shawn had. Maybe if Spencer knew how he felt... How he really felt inside without the harsh words and the brute motions... Would that make any difference? Had he already ruined everything?

He sighs and turns his nightstand lamp on. When he was a child, he thought money would buy him anything. He watched his parents get out of raising him with money. They got away from stress with money. They got out of trouble with money. He watched them fight with one another about late nights and other men and loose women- but they stayed together because of money.

He thought if he offered Spencer enough it would work for him too. That even if SPencer never loved him, just like his parents didn't love him or each other, money could keep them together. But Spencer keeps fighting and Shawn isn't sure why. Maybe he's not offering enough. Maybe Spencer hasn't been enough around money to know what it can do.

He gets up and puts his clothes on. He's going to need to pay Spencer a visit. He doesn't need to sneak out. He walks down the stairs and right out of the front door. He knows vaguely where Spencer's house is. He starts walking and stops when he sees a mailbox marked "Reid". He looks inside of the windows as well as he can. He sees Spencer asleep on his bed and grins. He jimmies the window open and climbs inside.

He creeps to the bed and puts a hand over Spencer's mouth. His eyes shoot open and he thrashes. "Spencer, calm down. It's just me," he says. He's hit with a marked disappointment when that encourages Spencer's fight instead of calming him down.

"I came to apologize..." Shawn says. He slowly lifts his hand from Spencer's mouth. Spencer huddles into the corner of his bed and pulls the covers over his self. "Spencer, what I did was wrong. I was... I wanted to... I like you," he struggles. "I was trying to show you how I felt and I did it wrong," he admits. Spencer slowly pulls his glasses on. "You're the reason I'm smart. I studied hard to be smart just like you... I thought you would like that... And I'm strong. I can protect you," he explains. Spencer can hear an edge to his voice that feels dangerous.

"You did that all for me?" he asks carefully. Shawn nods and drops to his knees in front of Spencer's bed. "I just wanted you to notice me. I wanted you to like me. Don't you see? We're perfect for each other," he tells him. Spencer slowly slides off of his bed in front of Shawn. "I am very impressed," he tells him. Shawn wraps his arms around Spencer's middle. He puts a hand in Shawn's hair.

"Shawn, you can't force someone to love you," he says. If he can talk Shawn down he may be able to diffuse this situation. He can't honestly see this ending well. "You can't buy or bribe love. It has to... It happens or it doesn't. You can't make someone love," he says. Shawn leans his face into Spencer's belly. "You don't love me, do you?" He asks. SPencer pets him again. "No Shawn. I... I love someone else. But there are so many other people in the world... And you're smart. You're smart because you made yourself smart. And you're strong because you've trained your body. You're going to find someone you love that loves you back and you're going to be happy," he says softly.

Shawn stands and embraces Spencer. "I hope you're happy Spencer. I hope he treats you right, because if he doesn't I will kill him." Spencer believes him completely. He walks Shawn out of his house and locks the door behind him. He gives himself a few moments to breath. He can't believe how well Shawn took that. He grabs a coat and takes a long walk to Aaron's house.

He knocks on Aaron's window and waits. The winter air is making his hands feel like they're burning. Aaron opens his window and looks surprised to see Spencer. He pulls Spencer in and shuts the window again. "What are you doing here?" He whispers. Spencer wraps his arms around hotch seeking comfort. He finally lets the fear and adrenalin out.

"I had a bad dream," he says. Hotch pulls Spencer's coat off and pulls him into bed. He covers the both of them up and kisses his partner. "You're safe. Go to sleep, alright?" Spencer cuddles onto his chest and falls asleep.


End file.
